Lingering Darkness
by Frustrated Bookworm
Summary: Mikan always thought that she's all alone; everyone leaves her and she can't trust anyone anymore. All she can see is 'black'. This is a story of friendship, faith and love with a twist. #6
1. Prologue: Frozen

**Lingering Darkness**

Prologue

_I don't know what it feels to be loved. Maybe because I wasn't, my parents abandoned me when I was a toddler and hardly walking then when I turned eight—at my exact birthday, Grandpa died, or rather, murdered. I can remember that day clearly, I was hiding behind a closet after all, peeking through its small opening and watching everything. _

_The men wore black suits but nothing to conceal their despicable faces. A man with a thick moustache took a step toward Jii-chan then yelled at his face,  
"Where is she?!" half shouting and half asking._

_I know that instant that he is talking about me, that's mainly the reason why Jii-chan told me to hide over here. I looked at Jii-chan intently then I saw the uneasiness behind his hazel eyes but he was determined to protect me, which I concluded. He will not give up._

_"I don't know what you are talking about, Mister." He stated, mustering to sound apologetic but failed._

_"Protecting that damn child, are we?" the one with the hat retorted. Jii-chan chuckled then spit saliva onto the man's face. The man's eyes shot wide, disgusted or mad? I can't quite figure out. He wiped off the saliva using the hanky from his pocket then nodded at his comrades, signalling them to do something._

_That's when it started. There are three men to be precise and they each took their turns. The tallest one hit Jii-chan on his stomach, making him kneel and cough out blood. I wanted to scream but there's no voice coming out. I was left dumbfounded. I didn't blink; I just kept watching them beat Jii-chan endlessly. _

_He's too old for this, he will not make it. _

_They didn't stop and just kept going on and on and on. I clamped my mouth hard and hot salty tears trickle through my cheeks down my neck. _

_"Don't. Please stop." My mind begged but I can't do anything. Another tear streamed down my face then another and another until I started shivering. I feel like I was paralyzed. I can't move my feet, I can only watch helplessly._

_"Quite determined, eh? If you tell us where the multi-alice user is now, we will stop and heal you right now." The one with the glasses bargained. Jii-chan laughed humourlessly then stood up; he placed his hand on top of the table beside him to maintain his balance._

_"Over my lifeless body." Jii-chan grunted then the fucking bastards started beating and kicking him again._

_I gulped and gritted my teeth. I blinked away the tears forming in my auburn eyes. Jii-chan's body was now covered in blood but he didn't reacted, not even a twitch or a scream. Rage, rage, rage. I blinked again. Rage, rage, rage. I put my hand on the door and pushed it then stepped outside. Rage, rage, rage. I looked at each of them, memorizing their plain features. Rage, rage, rage. They stopped beating Jii-chan abruptly when they heard my footsteps._

_"There's our little girl." A man said, taking a step towards me._

_I do not know what multi-alice user is but couldn't care less right now. I shifted my gaze to Jii-chan and his breathing is not evenly now. I look back at them again. My mind only has one word. Fury. They walk towards me again then a man held my arm. _

_"Let me go!" I shrieked, resisting._

_"Don't make it more complicated than it already was, sweetie or else, we would be force to use our alice on you." he forced himself to sound caring but miserably failed._

_I cast one final glance at Jii-chan and noticed that he is not breathing. He stopped breathing! My mind yelled. He is dead; they killed him!_

_"I said. Let. Me. Go." I stated nonchalantly, my voice turned out to be darker than usual. _

_The one with the hat carried me and the other two followed. My vision becomes blurry and black. Revenge. Revenge. Revenge._

_When we were halfway near the exit, the entire house exploded, turning everything to ashes. Except me, except me who was lying on the ground, not knowing what suddenly happened. I didn't understand what an alice meant but now, I understood it perfectly._

* * *

I gasped exasperatedly into the cold air then looked out the glass window. It was almost midnight and all the lights were turned off but mine. The pale greyish moon that lights up the road could be seen and the stars are shimmering brightly above.

_Big dipper._

I looked at the sky every night and it's the most common constellation I could see. I'm getting sick of it, actually, but the view is so fascinating; the stars and the moon that feels like they're enjoying the view from above. It's my only comfort in this cruel world. The world that keeps taking away everything that makes me happy, everything that makes me feel... _human_.

"Murderer." I could hear them all in my mind.

"Murderer." They chorused.

"Murderer." I put my hands on my ears, to not hear the voices but it's no use, they're all inside my head. I'm used to it though. Ever since that incident happened, they kept on calling me that, either behind my back or face to face. I hardly care. I stopped caring seven years ago. I stopped talking seven years ago. I stopped trusting any people seven years ago. My world came to a stop and everything feels like... frozen.

* * *

A/N: Pretty short? It's just a prologue!

Like it? Hate it? Then review and give me a piece of your mind.


	2. Betting Against Themselves

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything except for the storyline.

Author's note: Don't curse me for the cliché ahead. (;

* * *

**Lingering Darkness**

* * *

Chapter 2: **Betting Against Themselves**

I stare right ahead as I trotted down the alleyway; ignoring the glares that I'm receiving from any direction. The sun is glimmering brightly, contrary to my mood. It feels like I'm emitting some dark aura again, basing from the people that keeps making way whenever I walk into their path.I transferred here in Alice Academy for some apparent reason and it's my first day. The first day in hell.I took a glance over my shoulder for the reason I heard someone sneer that's directed to me.

"Transfer student," snorted a curly green haired girl. Her hands are over her chest; looking proudly and almighty. She eyes me with her frog colored orbs intently.

I glared back at her darkly then turned my back without another word.

_Pathetic._

I'm supposed to find Class B, high school department. There are lots of rooms and this school is very enormous, compared to my school last year but I doubt I'd get along with the students any better than before. I feel like every person is a hypocrite and I'm not gonna risk anything befriending anyone.

The bell suddenly rang, startling me then I stopped abruptly, seeing that I finally found the classroom I'm in. I rummage through my sling bag and seize the big notebook and the ballpen, clutching it the students were inside, so is the teacher. They hurriedly made it earlier and now, I'm the only one outside.

I stare at the blonde teacher directly, feeling annoyed for taking him this long to invite me inside. I tap my foot impatiently and he seemed to noticed then he twirled around, his blonde hair swaying in bliss.

He looked at me for a second then immediately dart his head towards his students.

"So as you know, I'm your homeroom teacher, lovely Narumi~" he squealed in delight.

The students made a grunting sound, obviously from disgust while I merely rolled my hazel eyes.

"So, we have a new student today!" he said in a high pitch. He shifted his head to me then beckoned for me to go inside.

There were few giggles but then later died when I slowly made my way then eyed everyone. I don't know what happened but I know that they don't like my presence.

"Her name is Mikan Sakura. Nullification alice." Narumi chirped excitedly.

"Is she mute or something?" the seaweed haired girl from earlier asked dryly.

I kept silent, only watching them.

"She just doesn't want to talk," Narumi was the one who answered, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Where would I sit?" I wrote down on my notebook then showed it to Narumi, staring at him coolly.

His eyes travelled around the classroom then clapped his hands cheerily.

"The only vacant seat is on the back. That's fine, right?" he asked me then I nodded my head once then heads towards my seat until a voice stopped me.

"Mikan," she said softly.

I turned my head then saw a pair of amethyst eyes staring back at me. Her hair is cut short gorgeously. If I hadn't become this twisted, maybe I'll be hugging her right now. My bestfriend—my former bestfriend who left me all alone.

"What?" I wrote.

"You've changed," Hotaru answered nonchalantly, her eyes were evident of worry.

I smiled bitterly at her and hold the pen firmly then wrote a reply,

"You left."

With that two words, she blinked a couple of times then look ahead guiltily but somehow, it feels like a thousand needles were injected on me. I shrugged off the feeling then resumed walking.

There are two people on the long chair; the one is blonde haired guy and the other one is raven haired guy; both have pleasing appearances. The blonde one looked at me with awe that I couldn't quite figure out why while the other one just looks neutral and boring, he have blood red eyes that allures me for some reason.

I settled myself on the right side, next to the raven haired.

"You're not mute. Why won't you talk?" said an impassive voice from the side.

I jerk my head then wrote something on the notebook,

"Mind your own matters," Then I look at his crimson eyes boringly.

He shrugged then smirked, almost teasing.

* * *

The class ended easily; I didn't listen, it's not like I needed it anyway. I prop myself against the Sakura tree then stare at the blue sky. After a minute or so, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I turned my head with alarm then saw a blonde haired boy with glasses. I looked away then I felt the grass moved, dictating that someone settled himself beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, or rather, wrote.

"I'm Yuu Tobita," he introduced, directing a smile on my way.

I didn't answer.

"Hotaru always tells me stories about you—about her bestfriend," he started, making me stiffen.

He continued after a few seconds, "She never forgot about you," he chuckled, "She even invented a robot that looks like you; she said it's her stress removal. She also said that you're a perfect pair of cute girls."

I listened to his every word and I felt myself soften then I wrote,

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I'm also Hotaru's friend and I can't help but feel concerned about the conversation you two had earlier," he explicates, looking far ahead.

I gulped. _I've been so selfish._

"Where is she?" I wrote down.

He stared at me for a good five seconds before answering, "She's at the park bench, near the Sakura tree. You know where that is, right?"

I nodded. Narumi showed me around when I decided to transfer, to become aware of the different places here. I got up then brush my skirt. I didn't look back to where Tobita is sitting but I know that he knows that I'm grateful to him.

I slowed my pace when I saw Hotaru's back staring at the Sakura tree. It's what we used to do when we were together. I saw her peek over her shoulder then turned to the Sakura tree again. I stopped when I'm a foot away from her then dig something out from my pocket. It's a letter—a letter that was never sent.

The date read: _September 21, 2008_

"Dear Hotaru," I started. I haven't heard my voice in years and I shivered when I used it again. I didn't look at her, I just continued reading,

"Where are you? Why didn't you write any letters? I'm all alone again. It's me against the world scenario," I chuckled humourlessly , "It's funny how I end up writing a letter to you though I clearly doubt it would reach you. I've become so twisted, I don't trust any people anymore and that includes you, Hotaru. People always leave me; permanently or not? I hardly care. I built a wall around me, a wall of hatred, angst and hostility. Because if I didn't, then I will not survive. Thanks for being a part of my life. You left a big gap and I'm not complete . –Mikan S." The few last sentences were barely audible because I began to sob; hot salty tears were streaming down my cheeks. I rub it off with both my hands, not looking at Hotaru. I pulled out another letter then grasp it tightly with my trembling hands.

The date was: _June 2, 2013_

"Dear Hotaru," my voice is shaking but I have to finish this.

"I didn't expect I'd write a letter to you again. I just have no one to talk to and I need to be sure, at least, of my decision. Something big had happened. The family that adopted me was murdered again. That's why I came to this conclusion, I'll be transferring to Alice Academy; the teacher named Narumi said that I have an alice or whatever that is so the bastards who killed them were after me. He also told me that he would explain everything I will ask and no one will be hurt again because of me. I don't know what awaits me in that school but I bet it will be some hell," I stuttered between sobs. The paper is wet with tears; I gulped then resumed, "Sorry for the previous letter. I wish you're here. –Mikan S." I finished then Hotaru wrapped her hands around me, only then did I notice that I've been longing for a hug this whole time, I've been so distant and cold.

I buried my head on her shoulder then continued crying. I always thought I was strong enough to be on my own, with no one on my back. Now I know I was wrong.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

She broke our hug to look at me then she smiled, not a big smile, but her usual smile.

"I bet that's for me to say," she stated clearly, wiping the tears on my cheek with her thumbs.

I smile crept up on my lips, "Then you're forgiven."

"Are you finally going to stop writing your silly answers there?" Hotaru asked, gesturing for the notebook on the ground. I didn't know I threw it there.

I picked it up then muttered, "Nope. They're not worth my voice."

"You really did change," she commented dryly then we head back to the classroom.

* * *

Class was finished then Hotaru invited me to go to some restaurant in Central town, together with Iinchou, Nogi and Hyuuga. It was getting plainly boring until I asked Hotaru why Nogi and Hyuuga have to come.

"You never told me," I wrote on the notebook then flashed it in front of Hotaru.

"You're not here," she responded evenly.

"I still can't believe that he's your boyfriend," I rolled my eyes.

She rolled her eyes back, "Ask him to prove it."

I look across me, to Ruka Nogi, who she claims to be her boyfriend. He's too charming and good. Ha ha.

"What's wrong?" Nogi asked nervously, feeling a hint that there's something off beam with him.

"Nothing," I wrote.

He smiled then stared at Hotaru with his light blue orbs.

Five of us were on the table, Hotaru, me, Yuu then across us sits Ruka and Hyuuga. I tap my fingers impatiently on the table.

Then a boy was running rapidly to our table. He stopped then breathes before finally speaking,

"Iinchou, you're needed in the faculty," he announced.

Yuu pushed his chair aside then looked at us apologetically.

"Sorry. I have to go," he said then merely shrugged before dashing out.

I smiled at him. Class representative sure looks hard. We're in a restaurant and he managed to find him? Oh, that's probably the reason why he's running out of breath when he arrived but it's not school hours for Kami's sake.

"What happened when I'm away?" Hotaru asked in bewilderment, looking at me blandly.

"Two families were murdered, I'm left all alone. Nothing much." I stated sarcastically at her.

"I thought we're cool," she groaned.

"So don't bring the damn subject. I'm trying to erase it," I answered none too gently.

She sighed exasperatedly, "I know."

I nodded at her.

"Are you just going to talk about your dramatic issues?" Hyuuga scowled from across Hotaru then he stared at me with his creepy crimson eyes.

"Stop staring at me, Hyuuga." I wrote.

"I'm not," he deadpanned but just continued glaring anyway.

I rolled my eyes, "Denying the obvious."

"Stop assuming." He stated nonchalantly then smirked before taking a bite on his pizza.

I gritted my teeth, "I said, stop staring at me."

"I'm not." He merely said, taking another bite then chewing it down.

"Talk to your ass." I wrote down then showed it to him.

"My ass is more interesting to talk to." He retorted, piercing me with his gaze again.

Fuck.

"You will make a good pair to each other." Ruka remarked.

I yelped then crumpled my nose in disgust while he simply smirked too subtly.

I looked away before muttering a 'no way' under my breath.

"Yes way, Sakura!" Ruka squealed in delight. "Natsume finally found his match."

"Shut up, Ruka." Natsume groaned in annoyance but Ruka only grinned.

I creased my forehead to him then say nothing more, then tapped my fingers on the tabletop again.

I hardly know Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga," Hotaru called out which made me stop tapping my fingers.

"What?" he groaned, causing me to wince.

"Nogi and I will be leaving. Take care of this idiot until we come back," she demanded.

"Then I'll just come with you," I said out of the blue then their heads turned to me. I forgot to use my notebook. Joy.

"It's private," Hotaru deadpanned.

"No way, Imai. I'm not a babysitter," Hyuuga said sarcastically then looked at me.

"I'm not a baby," I wrote then rolled my eyes at him.

"You don't talk," he retorted, his tone sardonic as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Because it's worthless talking to you," I retorted back using my notebook.

Ruka and Hotaru stood up.

"Okay then, you seems to have a good company, Mikan. We'll be back," she stated casually, clutching Ruka's hand.

I gape at Ruka then he smiled brilliantly, I thought he would say that it's okay to accompany them but he stated otherwise,

"See you later, Natsume and Sakura."

_For Pete's sake._

I watched them as they stroll out of the restaurant and when they're already nowhere in sight, I jerk my head to the boy across me.

"What are you looking at?" he grunted in irritation.

I fought the urge to stick my tongue out at him then just gritted my teeth out of frustration.

_Why in heavens would you leave me with this sarcastic guy?_

"I'm leaving," I wrote on the notebook and got up.

"Where do you think you're going, Polka Dots?" he asked.

Now he's calling me names based on my shirt. _Jerk._

I cast a one final glare at him then marched towards the exit. I squinted my head.

_Where the hell am I?_

Oh shit. They took Ruka's car and what am I gonna do now?

I heaved a frustrated sigh then enter the restaurant once again.

I rolled my eyes at the triumph look on Hyuuga's face then sit again across him.

"Just as I had expected," he grated, smirk plastered on his face.

I put my notebook on top of the table then wrote,

"What the hell do you want?"

He placed his hand on his chin, "You're stupid."

"May I know why, Mr. Know-it-all?" I carved on the paper before glancing at him.

"You like your bestfriend's boyfriend." He replied in an even boring tone.

"Hardly. He doesn't qualify."

"Do I qualify then?" he said, amusement evident on his tone.

I stare at him before writing down, "I better not tell it, you'll not like the answer."

He ran a finger through his raven hair languidly,

"Do you wanna make a bet?" he challenged.

"Depends." I wrote down.

"If I make you talk permanently in less than a month, you have to go out with me." He explained the mechanics.

"I don't like playing games with someone I barely know." I composed on my notebook before flipping it. He's much more intriguing than he's worth.

"It's rather fascinating like that, isn't it? You have your own advantage."

He's getting boring, I'm getting boring. This is sure gonna be fun.

I shrugged my shoulders then pick up the ballpen when—

He snatched the pen.

"Deal?" he asked, his eyes travelling around my face.

I grunted then gestured for the pen he's clasping.

"I want to hear you speak." He said reluctantly, his eyes dictate enjoyment though his tone was always stoic and unfeeling.

This doesn't count so it's okay.

"What will I get if I win?" I questioned then raised an eyebrow at him.

He smirked, "So that's your voice." he stopped then continued, "You choose."

I thought for a moment then I grinned victoriously. I know that he holds quite a reputation, considering that he's the top student and all. He doesn't like crowds and girls. I will make him regret playing some damn game with me.

"You will have to sing in front of all the alice academy students." I snickered mischievously.

He eyes twitched, "Fine, it's not like I'm going to lose anyway."

I cross my legs, "What would I do if you win again?"

"You have to go out with me."

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't know you have some hidden crush on me."

His blood red eyes darkened ten shades than usual. He's angry.

But he laughed humourlessly nonetheless, "I don't, I just thought that would be more of a torture to you than singing in front of damn people."

"When's the deadline, Hyuuga?" I asked, ignoring the explanation he made.

"Next month would be fine." He answered then smirked.

"Agreed." I snorted then pierced him directly, "But you can back out now to save your dignity."

"I'm not going to lose, Polka dots." He stated again but more convincing and determined this time.

A shiver runs down my spine. Maybe this is an absurd idea but I can't turn this down now.

"What are you two talking about?" Hotaru said, slouching herself beside me while Ruka on the other side.

We ignored them then muttered in unison, not letting go in one's stare, "Let the game begin."

[End of Chapter 1]

* * *

Author's note: Another chapter done! Is it too fast? I'm not making this fic long; maybe it will be just 6-8 chapters. At least, that's what I'm thinking to do but who knows? And hey, this chapter's pretty cliché, right? I can't think of anything else so forgive me. **Chances and Choices** is my top priority for now because it's my favourite fic among all that I wrote so don't expect some fast update.

For the people who **reviewed**, **followed**, and **favorited**; thank you so much.

~PhoenixOtaku, Guest, MusicalnoteX, animefreak3721, Ketsueki Snow Yuuki Asuna.

As for my **silent readers** that I know are out there, thanks a lot, too!

-AnneHyuuga13, logging out.


	3. Something New

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine in any way but the storyline is.

* * *

**Lingering Darkness**

* * *

Chapter 2: **Something New**

Hotaru's eyebrows arched into a thin line, "What?"

I crossed my legs then glanced over the window. I told her what happened when they left the restaurant yesterday, it's not like it's a big deal after all. It's merely an absurd game I agreed into. A gust of wind blew then I sighed in defeat. She has a point but why is she freaking staring at me like I'm some porkchop she wants to swallow wholly.

"Okay hands down. Now, stop that." I groaned then shifted my gaze to her, only meeting a pair of bland lilac eyes.

She crossed her hands over her chest, "Not until you turn that bet down."

A vein popped out from my head. She's so stubborn.

"You know very well that I'm never doing that. It's just a harmless game." I stated like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

She chuckled humourlessly, "You don't know who you're dealing with."

I direct a grunt on her direction then rolled my eyes in frustration.

"He's the one who doesn't know whom he's dealing with." I retorted at her but she hardly changes her expression nevertheless. My eyes scanned the entire room then focused on the glass closet which holds most of her tiny inventions. The closet is huge and wide; there maybe hundreds or thousands inventions in there but only one thing caught my eyes. It's a robot, an auburn pigtailed robot. The one Yuu is talking about, it actually looks like me, just years younger. Its attire is the one I wore when Hotaru and I first met. The ugly red jumper.

"Of course, of course, Mikan Sakura." She stated rather sarcastic and casual. I shifted into my seat, she's doing it again. She always includes my whole name whenever she fully disagrees with me and whatever I am saying.

"You are so—" I scowled at her, stopping mid sentence because I don't know what precisely to call her. How can she think I'm afraid of that Hyuuga guy? I simply agreed because I'm bored. Can't she get that? _For Christ's sake_.

"I honestly don't know what that guy saw in you." she commented dryly, not averting her fiery glare at me.

I crossed my hands over my chest, "Off topic."

"He is the number one popular in this school, for starters." Hotaru ignored me then just kept on. Now, she sounds like his fangirl. Great.

"Are you just saying that because you're one of his fangirls or it is connected to this story?" I voiced out, earning some grunt from her like I'm some idiot from another planet.

"The latter," she responded, evenly put.

I try not to meet her gaze and just turned my head to anything... _except her._

"So spit it out. Your explanation as to why I should back out that stupid bet." I challenged loudly.

"You don't know his fangirls. They are obsessive and would do anything just to get him and he doesn't just talk to a girl randomly because they are alone. He talked to you and to top it all? He made a bet with you. Once his fucking fangirls knew about this, you will be strangled hard." Hotaru explained then rolled her eyes to show disgust for the fangirls she's talking about.

His fangirls; I've seen them, almost all of our classmates belong to that category, especially the green haired one. The way she's rolling her frog-like eyes at me whenever she sees me, it's really irritating. I'm only his friggin' seatmate and she is glaring at me like a jealous girlfriend? So mature.

"Let me make this clear, Hotaru. It's a stupid bet and why would they want to strangle me? I hardly do anything and if he talked to me, then what's the biggie about that? It's not like he barely spoken a word to any girl before. He speaks to you and why wouldn't the creepy fangirls throttle you?" I debated, resulting to make her feel more heated. She broke her stare at me then sits down on the floor like I'm doing.

She sighed incredulously then I turned to her.

"Surrendering now, bestfriend?" I mocked.

"Scarcely. About your question earlier, they do not want to mess with me. I wouldn't have my eyes on Hyuuga, otherwise I'm just plainly blind. He. Doesn't. Normally. Talk. To. Other. Girls. Except if it's his sister or his bestfriend's girlfriend or someone who wants to ask a proper question." She emphasized every word, pausing between each letter to make a desired effect.

"What are you pointing out now?" I said as boringly as humanly possible. It's just so _ugh_ to talk about Hyuuga and the mere image of him made my veins popped up.

"I think he is interested in you." she replied subtly and clearly for me to not ask any questions.

"For such a genius as you are, Hotaru, you are incredibly ludicrous." I grunted then narrowed my gaze at her in complete displeasure.

"We'll see tomorrow at class. Now, get back to your room." She commanded forcefully, then stood up and opened the door of her dorm_. So much for a bestfriend._ I walked down the pathway then headed for my room afar. The Academy is so dead, they are most likely asleep. The crickets were humming loudly, and it's all that I could hear. My footsteps were barely audible as I marched down, I don't make a sound, I'm used to being quiet and I hate it when some people make noises on their slippers like they couldn't get their feet up off the floor. I directed my look ahead; though I really don't give a shit about my surroundings. It's just pure brick and all.

"Fancy seeing you here," the voice sound quite familiar. I glance over my shoulder then saw a smirking brat. I shrugged my shoulders then resumed my pace. He is on the girl's dormitory, what a pervs. And to say that Hotaru said he never talks to girls. Hypocrite.

"You only talks to Imai," he muttered coolly which I pretended to not hear and just continued heading to my room. It's only couples of room 'till I get there. Good. I don't like being stuck to this bastard.

One moment he is few meters away from me and next he is in front of me? Unbelievable. I give him my _will you fucking leave me alone glare_ and freak, he didn't budge. Why does my glare do not affect someone?! I looked at him intently but he just stared back with his expressionless and stoical face. I rolled my eyes then pulled out the pen and paper from my pocket.

"You're not a wall. Move." I wrote down then flashed it in front of his face to keep his bloody eyes off me.

"You're not a newborn. Talk." He imitated sarcastically. He is determined to win the bet, maybe he finally realized to save his dignity at the least but none would do. It's my choice to talk or not but I would rather not, I'm this and he can't do anything to change me.

I raised one of my brows cockily, "You have a month. Don't exaggerate things, you're not winning this thing." I composed in my notebook then added, "Move. I might use my alice on you."

"What can you do? Nullify me to death?" he retorted, amusement lit up in his crimson orbs.

_You don't know me._

A flash of wind blew then throws him on the wall rather forceful.

_So don't you dare have the courage to mess with me._

I walked further, passing him on the way then I heard him mutter under his breath, "Cheeky."

"You're more intriguing than I thought and you have more alice than I thought." He credited then smirked again. That bloody smirk never fails to piss me off.

I unbolted the door open after putting the key inside the doorknob and magic did the work. I scrambled inside the room then opened the window to watch the stars. Typical day, just, there are people who actually talked to me without saying my nickname: _Murderer_. They don't know about it, that's why. I sit on the chair then hugged my knees and just stared at the night skies intently. I'm quite unsure what brought on the sudden change but the sky here is clearer than the one before. For the first time since seven years, I feel like I really belong to a place. I thought that all the people are the same, now I know I'm wrong, or rather, I guess I'm wrong.

* * *

"Good morning, my lovely students~" Naru greeted, as happy as ever. He twirled around, his blonde hair swivelling as he does. All the students acknowledge him with a mere grunt, growl or rolling of their eyes. He didn't care, though. He just kept doing his gay movements like any other day.

"What is it this time?" growled some green haired permed girl from the other row of chair, somewhat glaring at the teacher in obvious irritation. She is bored, her hand is on her chin and she is yawning, the other hand is playing with her pen.

Naru stopped and raised his pointing finger on the air just above his head.

"Excellent question, Miss Shouda." He pointed out, then laughed. Like a madcow.

The girl Shouda rolled her eyes at him again but clearly directed to him this time.

"It was not a question. It's an expression for God's sake."

"Well, well. Let's just get to the announcement, shall we?" he squealed in such a girly tone which earned lots of scowls from every student on the room.

"Why doesn't he just announce the _God knows what_ right now. I'm this close to punching his gay features." Hyuuga muttered darkly from beside, looking plainly boring as he always is.

He twirled again then clapped his hands, "We Are Having A Festival!"

All the people in the room said _what_? (Minus you know who).

"Yes yes yes yes!" He answered to them boisterously.

"But it's so early. The festival that was held last year was on February something, right?" A cherry haired girl asked, quite oblivious on what was happening. Naru looked at her then snickered which brought on the curious look of the girl more.

"I can agree to that but there is already a talk in the faculty this morning and it's actually happening!" he answered, can't help but to flash us his most excited expression.

The girls squealed in evident delight, except Hotaru and me. They are murmuring things to one another and giggling silently. The other guys punched their fist on the air and the other are nudging someone close to them. I can't help but think that this festival thing is pretty absurd but the others—mostly everyone thinks otherwise. Festivals are not fun. It's just utter noise and stuffs. I've never gone to a festival before and no one can make me. It's the same with Hotaru; she doesn't go to festivals either, if she did go, then that festival includes money. Money that she would surely get.

"When is it? When is it?" Shouda asked excitedly, urging the teacher to answer her question abruptly.

Naru blinked a few times before responding, "We decided that it will be three weeks from now."

Shouda stood up, outraged. She scrutinized the teacher from head to toe then scoffed, putting her hands on her hips.

She scrunched her eyebrows then gazed at Naru,

"So basically, you announced the whole thing then made us go gushy gushy and now you are saying that IT WILL BLOODY HAPPEN ON THE NEXT THREE WEEKS?! All my excitement will be washed off when that happens!" Shouda shouted angrily, evidently losing her temper. Her short temper for that matter.

Naru scratched the back of her neck guiltily then smiled nervously at the raging permed girl. He can be taken down with just Shouda? Hell, what is this school really? It seems like a sick joke.

"You can say that but at least you will have some time to prepare and I'm not yet finished discussing the parts of the festival!" He beamed enthusiastically which made Shouda sit on her chair and calmed down. Clearly thrilled to hear what Naru has to say about the festival. Everyone shut their mouths up as well, the same reason with Shouda, I presume.

"The festival consists of several parts; first, the booths (Photo booth, food booth, and the likes), then the Alice Competition (This is an RPG game that one of the senior students suggested and approved by the teachers), the play." He paused then sent Nogi a devious snicker. Nogi's eyes widened then quickly narrowed. He waved his hand in disagreeing at Naru who seems to have a plan in mind that includes humiliating Nogi. Naru shrugged then grinned widely again.

He faked a cough before resuming, "Then lastly, the dance!"

That confession of his made the girls mad and they are all squealing about their prince charming, in other words, Hyuuga and his gang. Damn fangirl lunatics, they're making my ears yelp in pain. I looked at my side and noticed that he had a sinister aura again, probably because of the girls that kept shouting his name and drooling or fainting: either way, it's just completely disgusting. He is rolling his eyes and gritting his teeth to control himself from ripping some girl's head. His feet were over the table, comfortably resting.

_Cocky_.

I averted my gaze then saw the guy population teasing each other then I suddenly heard my name.

Someone said, "You're asking Mikan Sakura for your date? You must have flipped. You'll be dead bef—" he didn't managed to complete his sentence because he saw me glaring at him hard. The guy hid his head behind some other guy's back to prevent me from seeing his face. I can't help but to roll my eyes. Coward.

"Heard that, Polka dots?" Hyuuga stated then added, "I wonder why he's so afraid of you." then he looked at me. I caught sight of his crimson orbs from the corner of my right eye.

"Wait! There's more!" Naru shouted again, stealing the attention of the students. All heads were shot right to him. All with broadened eyes.

"When I said dance, it's not actually like the dance that Alice Academy held last year. To be exact, it's the first time that this will happen in this school. Can you believe that?" he chirped then raised his eyebrows at us.

Shouda was the one to interrupt again with her impatient temper.

"Just say it, I'm bloody thrilled right now, if that is what you want us to feel by uttering nonsense things." She protested, just earning some frown from the teacher.

"Okay, okay. Here it is," he stuttered then made a drum noise like _dun dada dun_ then continued. "It's a masquerade ball!"

He finally blurted it out. I hardly care if it's some masquerade or not. I just want him and his gay voice to get out of this room as immediate as humanly possible.

There's that cheering and whooping again, louder this time.

"It will be interesting. Me in a mask. I just can't picture it, it will be fucking perfect." Some girl voiced out cheerily, much to my despise.

"Narumi-sensei!" Nogi called out just as Naru was about to leave the room. I looked at Nogi, ignoring Hyuuga and just focused my eyes at Nogi.

"Yes, Ruka?" Naru responded, directing Nogi a grin.

Without hesitation, he said, "I'm not gonna play again."

Naru frowned when he heard the statement.

"Why not? You are brilliant last year." He complimented.

"I'm not playing again." Nogi repeated, knitting his eyebrows at the teacher.

"We're not sure of that, are we? You did great last year, no one could ever do that other than you."

He is showering him with compliments; this gay is indisputably determined to have Nogi to join. Hotaru doesn't care, she's just staring at the two as they talk. To think that she is his girlfriend.

"Oh! What if we make Hotaru your partner in the play?" Naru teased, then Hotaru glared at him darkly. Before Nogi could even complain about that matter, he was interrupted.

_Bang!_

Hotaru shot the wall near Naru on purpose then he took a few steps away.

"Or not." He smiled at Hotaru then Hotaru just nodded.

"Put this in mind, you will not get me to play Snow white. Not again." Nogi cleared out.

Naru laughed at that, "Who said that the play this year is Snow white?"

"Then what is it?"

"It's Cinderella!" Naru announced.

The girls now were chatting on how Nogi will look adorable when he wears the Cinderella outfit. Yeah, fangirls.

Nogi shook his head, "That's just as embarrassing as playing Snow white."

"Let's put it this way then. Mikan Sakura there will play the other lead role. No hard feelings, right? She's Hotaru Imai's bestfriend so it's alright." He assured in such a calming tone.

Wait. Did he just say that I would play the other lead role? What the heck is going on in this gay's mind?

I seized the pen then wrote,

"Back off. Don't drag me into that play." Then I raised it on the air for Naru to read.

"Yes. She hardly talks." Nogi sympathized then rapidly mouthed an _I'm sorry_ on my direction.

"I heard her voice on the park! And it's so angelic that I can't forget it." Naru mused which raised my intensity to ten degrees and before I and Nogi could say any word, he is out of sight and trotting on the hallway.

Screw him and his fucking play.

"Don't worry, Sakura. He's just out of his mind right now." Nogi said.

I only nodded at him.

"I can't wait to see you in a play." Hyuuga mocked then I darted my head on him, then saw his blood red eyes dancing in obvious enjoyment.

"If I'm gonna be on that ridiculous play then so are you." I wrote, rolling my eyes.

"Scary. I could almost see the sarcasm through the notebook." He smirked, squinting his head slightly.

_I will wipe that freaking smirk off your face_, I wanted to write but then faltered myself from doing so.

"Don't underestimate me." I composed on my notebook instead.

"I'm perfectly warned." He responded evenly but the delight expression on his face was perceptible.

_Bloody bastard_.

I groaned then the bell rang, scrambling all my thoughts at once.

[End of Chapter 2]

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. It's not well thought of. Anyways, share me a piece of your mind? Thanks for the lovely reviews by the way. (:

-AnneHyuuga13, signing out.


	4. Conflicting Circumstances

Disclaimer: You know it, I know you do.

Author's Note: There weren't much reviews from the previous chapter and it made me quite... _depressed_. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to **adrienna22 **because I really like her review (; It's enthusiastic and there are lots to it so yeah... thanks! 8D

* * *

**Lingering Darkness**

* * *

Chapter 3: **Conflicting Circumstances**

The crowd was noisy. It didn't take me a second to realize that it's because of Hyuuga. Marvellous. Now I have to change my place _again_.

I slid my bag across my shoulder that reached my thigh then quickly stood up. I walked down the pathway, passing a lot of gossiping stranger students on the process. I spotted a vacant wooden bench on the nearest park then head toward it.

Walking alone isn't such a big deal, but other people often have a problem with it. I don't understand that kind of people, obliging one another just so they would have a damn company. I sat on the bench and scrutinized the noisy humans. Their voices are so loud, some of them are even yelling on their phone. There are many shits on the world; friend-shit, relation-shit, love-shit, fairytale-shit, happy-ending-shit, and so many more that my mind would be drowned thinking about it. There are lots and lots that make me wonder why they even want to risk being hurt. Not like I care, it's just mainly out of my curiosity.

I shifted on my seat then let my legs rest on the remaining space on the bench, and leaned my back to the side; my legs are comfortably stretched flat against the surface. I closed my eyes to think for a while then abruptly opened it and groaned when I felt that someone is repositioning my leg so that that someone could take a sit.

"Didn't peg you for a person who likes noise." his crimson eyes fell upon me.

I hastily put my leg down the ground then raised my questioning brow at him.

"Just making myself rest for a while. Don't ask," He answered nonchalantly. He ignored my glare then looked far ahead.

"_Go to your room, this is not your resting place. Deal with your annoying fangirls_." I wrote then flashed it in front of him reluctantly and brushed a few strands of my auburn hair off my face. Why is it so breezy in here? To think that I actually let my hair down. Ugh.

His mouth formed a slight frown after reading what I wrote then glanced at me from the corner of his bloodred eye.

"You really don't know me?" he sighed then chuckled rather humourlessly.

_What the hell is this guy talking about_? He must be delirious.

"_You are not making sense_."

"So you don't. Imai said so but I didn't believe her. Thought that it was just her and her stupid assumptions," He muttered silently then jerked his head at me.

"_You're hallucinating. Go talk to someone else_." I composed on the paper then scowled at him.

I can see him losing his patience. His crimson eyes have a lilt of fury inside it and before he could say anything else, I wrote,

"_Don't bother, I'm just gonna leave_." Then I stood up... _again_.

He got to his feet in a dismissive manner, too then I gazed at him questioningly.

"Hn. And I always thought that you're someone who doesn't simply forget," He said, sending a shiver through my spine. I sat then stared at his retreating figure. I don't quite know why but there is this lacking feeling on the pit of my stomach. Somehow, something doesn't feel right. He mentioned Hotaru, didn't he? I want to know what Hyuuga is talking about. Something about it is rather intriguing.

* * *

I knocked twice on Hotaru's door and when she didn't answer, I opened it, the same time that the bathroom door opened, revealing Hotaru on her pajamas. Her amethyst eyes languidly inspected me through bottom to top.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she brushed her pixie cut raven hair in front of the mirror.

I made my way toward the couch and settled myself.

"I want to ask you something," I replied.

She stared at me then put the hairbrush down inside her drawer. She slouched down on one of the sofa across me and crossed her legs in an intimidating style.

"For Kami's sake, Mikan. Couldn't that wait till tomorrow?" she scoffed then rolled her eyes at me.

My eye twitched at her reaction,

"It will just take a moment." I assured her.

She sighed. "It better be. What is it, anyway?"

"About the matters that Hyuuga is telling me this afternoon."

"What about it?" she questioned.

"He asked me if I really don't know him." I stated.

Her brows arched, "What does that have to do with me?"

"He said that he already asked you the similar thing but then, you said the same. I want to know why you said to him that I don't know him—that I _forgot_ about him," I shrugged. "Either way, it's just alike."

She shook her head before answering. "I don't precisely know the connection between you and Hyuuga. But I know that you already knew him even before coming to this school."

The aching feeling on the pit of my stomach began again, just like the thing I felt earlier. I looked away and processed what Hotaru had said. Hyuuga and I knew each other? It's hardly imaginable.

"What?!" I exclaimed and looked back at her again.

"GOD. Don't be too noisy," she reminded and exhaled deeply.

"Where did you got that freaking information about him and I knowing each other?" I growled, trying to shrug off the feeling.

"Don't ask me, Mikan. You should ask Hyuuga and I might just remind you that my resources are always reliable. But I don't know if he will answer that kind of question. You should have remembered it, Mikan," she said as my mind searched for memories.

_When I was younger, when Jii-chan died, I know that I blocked some of my memories. I even tried my hardest to block out my painful memory, the day that he died but with no luck. I always dreamed of it and it still haunts me. People constantly come and go in my life, maybe that's the reason why I purposely forgot all of my memories, it's so futile to hold on to them and never get over it._

"But I only block the memories from my mind if that certain person is important to me," I muttered under my breath and head toward the door to leave. I know that Hotaru said something more but my mind is so jammed up to even hear her.

The feeling on the bottom of my stomach never left me. It's like there is a hole and it was sinking what was left of me. I don't know what to think of. He knew. Hyuuga knew a piece of me. My chest hurt as I let myself lie down on my bed. I didn't watch for the stars tonight neither did I easily drift off to slumber. My throat suddenly tightened; the beat of my heart gone unsteady. My mind was occupied by a lot of questions; _who is he? What did he do? When did I met him?_ But no matter how hard I try to scrutinize my brain for a right answer, I couldn't. I know that only one person would be able to answer me this instant: _Hyuuga_. Then I drifted off to sleep after thinking about it in a couple of hours or so.

* * *

When I entered the classroom, the students were scattered, some of them are chatting silently that quite disturbed me in some way. Some were glancing at me every second and some of them have their mouths open on the Notice Board. It is a piece of board on the corner of the room that teachers used to put some announcement or something.

Hotaru sat on her usual chair, reading something I can't see from here. I made my way toward her and leaned on her ear.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, annoyed at how people are looking at my way.

She moved her amethyst eyes on me then back on the book again. She gave a shrug then said,

"Look at the Notice Board and you'll see."

I threw my bag to our chair behind Hotaru then trotted toward the stated board. The people who stood in front of the board quickly moved out of the way when they saw me walking to their way. I stopped and examined the Notice board once I finally reached it.

**F-E-S-T-I-V-A-L-!**

**1. Booths**

(For those who wanted to be part of these booths, refer to your respective Class President for the requirements, application and information)

-Photo Booth

-Food Booth

**-**Souvenir Booth

-Horror Booth

-Marriage Booth

...

**2.** **Alice Competition**

(For those who wanted to be part of this competition, refer to your respective Class President for the needed information)

-A duel between Alices with different powers. The winner will be awarded with a Central Town ticket for two consecutive weeks (Can be from any Alice Ability Type).

**3. Play: Cinderella **(High School Department only)

Chosen Characters:

Cinderella- **Mikan Sakura**

Prince- **Ruka Nogi**

Stepsisters- **Sumire**...

...

My brows furrowed and I scanned the board once again.

**CINDERELLA- MIKAN SAKURA!**

Bloody hell. Why is my freaking name was inserted on the same line as Cinderella?

You have got to be kidding me. No, just fucking no. Damn that gay Naru. I ripped the paper from the board forcefully then I marched my way to the faculty annoyingly, just to find that Nogi is already there, complaining about his part. Naru was the first to notice me and he made a questioning gesture that only gays would understand. I slammed my fist on the table, taking Nogi by surprise. There aren't any teachers around so I'm almost glad that it's the situation.

"Oh my, you tore that from the board? Uh-oh," he clicked his tongue to make an annoying sound then moved his head from left to right two times.

I crossed my hands over my chest in disapproval.

"No can do, Mikan Sakura. It has already been posted and... _approved_." Who the hell approved that damn decision without even consulting the one concerned? Holy.

Nogi sighed in defeat, "I have no objections but if Mikan here won't agree, there will be no play for you."

Naru's eyes travelled from Nogi to me then he said,

"What if we make an agreement?" he bargained.

"What if you choose someone else to play and let me off the hook?" I wrote then raised my questioning brow at him.

Naru sweatdropped so does Nogi when I said, or rather wrote that.

"One month free Central town ticket?"

I raised an eyebrow again, in a more effective way this time. "I don't care about food or other necessities, I have plenty of those."

He smiled nervously at the notebook I'm showing him.

"You can't really mean that... How about..." he stuttered and put the two of his fingers on his chin to rub it and said, "How about, no missions?"

I shuddered slightly, forgetting that Nogi was there until he reacted that went unnoticed by Naru.

"You can't decide on that," I wrote coldly.

Persona is the one who's giving orders, not him and he will not actually be obeyed by the jerk. He has too goddamn pride to follow some gay who swoons.

Naru smiled, like he had just hit the jackpot on some play and I have a guess with what's exactly going on in his homo mind.

"Who says I can't? Persona is not the only teacher authorized to give orders and to state which one should go," he explained further, like reading my mind.

"Then what's your tweeny tiny part?"

"I'm the one who approves the orders so I've got some big part on that."

Whatever he's trying to implicate, I'm not getting it. It's hilariously possible. I'm not buying his act.

"Oh, I see. Not believing, are we?" He mocked defiantly which made me roll my eyes in utter disgust.

"I think I'm not following here," Nogi commented out of the blue then both our heads turned to face him.

"Yes, I forgot. If you may excuse us, we have something private to talk about. You can leave now," Naru commanded then the look on Nogi's face screams what the hell is going on? But then, he left abruptly, like we are aliens and he can't understand us so he just left after looking at both of us. Weird.

After Nogi closed the door, Naru looked at me again with his devious smile across his face. Joy.

"So as I am saying earlier, I'm the principal's assistant who does a lot of work other than to teach," he started. He didn't say that earlier, as far as I could remember.

"And I am the authorized one to review each person and the type of mission they will go to. Persona is the one who assesses and examines the alices who can go to missions without fail and I know that you are worn out every time they sent you outside. Thus, being the fourth type of alice you are, it quickens your life span," he finished quickly and clearly. He knew. So what he's saying is probably true but there is somewhat lacking. Right, I don't want to be in that play.

"I don't talk and I am not intending to," I pointed out through the pen and paper.

"Come on now. It's a reliable bargain, no matter how you look at it. It's just a simple show." He sniffled, trying his hardest to get me to act.

I processed my mind for a bit. It's just a couple of minutes show. Part of my old self wants to but the other part of me now doesn't. I'm deciding to go with the latter when it struck my mind. No missions. No missions. It should be okay. No more killings and tortures.

"Deal," I finally said half heartedly and his heart rejoiced with a weird manner. Before he could do anything utterly and completely stupid and gay, I left the room. He is so disgustingly annoying.

* * *

On the next day at practice for the play, the perm girl complained about her being the stepsister, saying she will be better to be Cinderella and all. I don't want to hear her stupid tantrum so I glared at Naru and he immediately took care of it, consoling Permy that she is a great actress. Ugh. And she took the bait easily, because of his pheromone alice.

I said the lines reluctantly and it's so obvious that Nogi is great at this thing, this performance thing. He carried his lines naturally and flawlessly which just earned a scorn from my direction and then Naru have to direct the play all over again. Picking me was a mistake after all. Though he didn't say it out loud, he just kept encouraging me that I could more emotions that I credit myself for. Hardly.

When the rehearsal finally finished, Naru announced to come back tomorrow at five and we were dismissed just like that. I don't hate acting nor do I like it, it's just that, it's dumb. The idea of acting is so dumb. Nothing more, nothing less.

I gathered my things then walk out of the gymnasium to head to my dormitory room. That's when it struck my mind. It has been two days since Hyuuga started avoiding me. Maybe I was the one who's avoiding him or maybe our time just doesn't match up. But still, he is my seatmate and it's like he's just a wind whenever I'm seated beside him. Nogi was the only one acknowledging my presence. He didn't say anything to me; he didn't bicker with me or even look at me or anything. Just no interaction. None at all.

Whenever the bell rang, he will immediately stood up and leave without returning. I don't want to ask Nogi about it, it will turn out like I care for Hyuuga which is not true. I just wanted to ask him about the other day; the day when he said that I forgot him. But the timing was so great; he's totally avoiding me, like I carry some disease or plague that when he talked to me or looked at me, it will be pass to him. Great. Now he is the one occupying my mind. Damn you, Natsume Hyuu—

_What the?_ My mind hissed as I bumped with another person on the road. I looked up and got locked with bored crimson orbs. He broke the contact then moved past me. So, he is really avoiding me. Hn, what is this guy's _deal_?

[End of Chapter 3]

* * *

A.H.13: You've noticed something in there, haven't you?

-Signing out.


	5. Truth Revealed (Part I)

Disclaimer: The writer does not own either Gakuen Alice nor its characters. The rest is hers.

_Note_: The contents of this chapter was couple of years before Mikan went into the Academy. Don't be confuse.

* * *

**Lingering Darkness**

* * *

Chapter 4: **Truth Revealed**

I watched them as they argue over me. It's not like I wanted it, but I have no choice. My opinions don't matter so I kept my mouth shut.

"She will just be here until Christmas. It's going to be okay, Sweetheart. Besides, aren't you feeling light that our family helped a child?" her father asked sweetly.

I dug in to my fingernails to restrain myself from attacking someone.

The look on the child's eyes palpably suggested that she doesn't agree. Not even the slightest bit.

"But she doesn't belong here!" she exclaimed as she eyed her father defiantly and fiercely. Her fists are clenched and her teeth is gritted.

A lump formed on my throat. That was enough. Enough. I ran as farther as my feet would take me. I don't care if I'm going to be lost. My throat suddenly tightened and I stopped. Tears began forming behind my hazel eyes. My knees trembled and they gave in, leaving me on the ground, slumped. I cried.

I don't belong anywhere. It's absurd to even think that people aren't the same because they surely are. They label another person without even knowing everything that happened. I've been branded _murderer_.

I put both my hands on my face when suddenly out of nowhere; a figure appeared in front of me. He wore a pair of sneakers and some shorts. I didn't bother looking up, but I know that it's a boy. Maybe he is here to do something to me, throw something on my face or the likes but instead, he offered a handkerchief.

I finally looked up and his eyes were the first thing I noticed. It's not something you see everyday, they are crimson. Rare thing, it is.

"That's to wipe off your smug look." He pointed to the hanky like I didn't know the use of it.

I reluctantly accepted it and swabbed my face with it. When I finished cleaning my face, I shook my head and stood up, turned away from the boy and started walking away.

I don't need another person to think I'm nothing but a burden.

"A simple _thank you_ would suffice," he stated loudly.

I didn't acknowledge him. Until I heard him catching up then he grabbed my wrist. I felt electricity and creeps ran through my spine.

He stared at me piercingly, like memorizing my plain features. I was confused.

I looked down.

"I know you," he responded, not letting go of neither my wrist nor his eyes that was fixated on me. It felt like he is trying to look beyond me though I wasn't sure enough.

_Of course he knows me, I'm a murderer, why wouldn't everybody know me_?

When I didn't reply, he smirked.

"You're not mute. Why won't you talk?" he snapped at me.

_Arrogant_.

I tried to free my wrist from his tight grasp. My eyebrows wrinkled when I didn't achieved from doing so.

"You could have done better than that."

I groaned.

"What exactly are you trying to explicate?" I asked, feeling annoyed.

He seemed taken aback and abruptly freed my wrist.

I began to walk away again when he said,

"I've been watching you from school. It seems like you're not a bit interested in me, and now, I was proven to be correct."

I stopped on my tracks.

"Something simple as that bugs you?"

He chuckled.

"You could say that."

I merely shrugged.

He tried to catch up to me and accomplished from doing so.

We walked in silence to get out of the forest.

"Do you even know me?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Nope," I responded without looking at him.

He seemed to be processing my one word answer before saying anything.

"Aren't you even interested?" he asked again.

"Nope," I answered the second time without even batting an eyelash.

I felt his bloodred eyes on me for a couple of minutes.

"Cheeky," he mumbled.

"Why were you crying, anyway?" he has lots of questions, indeed.

"None of your business." I kicked the fallen twig that was on my way.

He smirked.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him conspicuously.

He smirked again. "Trying and succeeding."

My lips formed into a very thin straight line.

"Sa-ku-ra," he emphasized each syllable. I thought he was speaking to me but turned out I was wrong, he was gazing longingly at the Sakura tree just meters away from us.

He then turned to me, "That's your name, right?"

"Surname, actually," I pointed out.

"Right. Surname," he said, agreeing.

I stared at him.

He jerked his head to face me and snickered.

"Can't take your eyes off me, little girl?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes and quickly turned away, irritated that he caught me off guard.

"Don't be too confident," I remarked, and added, "and don't ever call me _little girl."_

"Why is that?" he raised his brows at me without stopping from walking.

"Just because." I simply answered.

"What am I suppose to make out of that?" he deadpanned, suddenly bewildered.

"Why are you following me, anyway?" I changed the subject, then stopped and eyed him suspiciously.

He stopped, too.

"Just making myself rest for a while. Don't ask," he merely responded and sighed dismally.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You call this resting?" I gestured to the walk we had.

"You wouldn't even understand," he discouraged, lowering down his voice.

"Try me," I challenged defiantly.

He considered for a moment before answering and hesitated.

"Okay then. I've had enough of the _project: bothering you_ today." Then he ran the opposite way.

I watched as his silhouette become smaller and smaller. I smiled at his retreating figure. One thing came to my mind: _I don't know his name_.

* * *

I sat on my usual chair on the classroom.

I remembered the boy the day before yesterday. Is he my classmate the whole time? He looks just like about my age. I'm intrigued. Very intrigued.

I was trying to look at the clock that hung on the wall just on the side when someone threw a crumpled paper at my face.  
"That was a three points, dude! Great aim!" someone around the room exclaimed, everyone laughed and joined in.

The trash can is behind me, considering that I am the _girl in the backseat_.

Many people threw their trash at me; paper cans, crumpled papers, and boxes of many things. I don't care. It has always been the same everyday. It became their hobby, it's part of their routine. It's grown on them.

"What are you doing?" someone asked, I didn't look up and bother who it is.

"Oh, Natsume, it's you! Come on, join us!" he sounds much enjoyed of what he was doing.

I kept my head down, my auburn bangs covering my hazel eyes. I felt nothing.  
"Join you?" the boy, Natsume, cleared out.

"Of—" he didn't finish his sentence, then I heard a loud thumping on the floor.

Shouts, yells, and curses were thrown into the air. I don't know what happened.

"What? Anyone wants a punch, too?" he announced, raging.

Silence.

Someone grabbed my wrist and forced me to stand up.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." His voice was full of worry, and sympathy.

I jerked my head up and saw the familiar pair of crimson eyes that I saw the other day. I didn't say a word, but I let him guide the way.

He stopped once we were far enough and let go of me. He scrutinized me for a moment.

"What are you doing back there?" he asked, concentrating hard on something.

"Nothing," I answered very quietly.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Exactly."

Even if I did do anything against them, nothing would change. My reputation is bad enough as it is.

"There's no point in doing anything," I replied bleakly as I brush my palm against my arms.

"You. What are you doing?" I glared at him hard.

"Helping some poor girl," he stated sarcastically.

"Funny," I bluntly said then added, "If that is what it is then stop it. Forget that we even met. I don't need you to help me. You don't even know me," the last part was a mutter. I dug into my fingernails to restrain myself.

"You do need me and I do know you," he snapped at me.

I rolled my eyes then shook my head.

"If you know me, you would stay away from me. Do you know the talk of the town for lots of years now about me?" I gave out an incredulous sound then continued, "A murderer. I am a murderer!"

He stayed composed and seems to be not taken aback by everything I just confessed about me. "You're not. Anyone who'll believe that rumour is utterly stupid."

"That's the point. All of them are seriously stupid to the point that they believed I killed the only family I have left."

_You're not._

He said I'm not. "How do you know I'm not?"

My heartbeat raced as I waited patiently for his answer.

His lips curved and formed coherent words. "Because I was the one who blew up your place."

My world stopped spinning and everything fell where they didn't belong. I breathe deep, hard breaths, trying to calm myself down. My throat and mouth felt arid until my vision become blurry and drips of hot tears flooded my face.

I looked at him as what he said played in my mind like a loop waiting to be torn apart.

[End of Chapter 4]

* * *

Yep, it's short. Reviews will be gladly appreciated. (;

Till next chapter.

**Ask** and **guess**.


End file.
